


Boot

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Bad Pun, Comedy, Gen, Projection fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabbley thing in which Reeve shows his parents his work. Warning: contains a pun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Boot

"I did it!" said Reeve, jumping up from the dining room table, eyes bloodshot, hair in disarray.

His parents had been watching TV on the sofa behind him _._ Turning away from _Chocobo Love Island,_ they smiled at Reeve, in a puzzled but benevolent manner. "Oh?"

"Look!" He brought his laptop over. "I finished the boot sector!"

"Oh, well done!" His father nodded with a vigour that could only mean he hadn't understood a word.

"How lovely!" said his mother. "I'll put it on the fridge, then, shall I?"

Reeve grinned. It was kind of them to humour him. "Well, we could print out a copy for the fridge," he said. "But I'm putting the hard disk in Cait's foot. BOOTies, get it?"

His parents smiled back, uncomprehending but proud. "Of course, dear!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning about writing operating systems atm, so I've been working through a guide that explains lower level CPU architecture and memory, and writing boot sectors that do steadily more interesting tasks. So earlier today I went to my partner like 'I can show you the boot sector I made!' and the response (without looking) was 'What a great boot sector! I'll put it on the fridge!'
> 
> So this is me making a Transformative Work of this devastating sass.


End file.
